Street Beats
by theblackslifer92
Summary: Chazz is the leader of the biggest gang in the city. But when Jaden challenge the power Chazz holds over his minions, will he able to keep his title, or will he succumb to the wily advances of his rival?


Chazz wuz the greatest breakdancer in all the hood. Bitches be breaking their pussies out and flicking the bean until the mexicans sue them chazz was so fly. Wearing dat snapback and rockin the booty, Chazz Princeton was legit the best breakdance in all of Domino York City.

So one day, some nigga came up to Chazz and was acting mad disrespectful and Chazz and his crew wasn't ready to play that shit. Chazz silenced his ratchet crew and stepped throne from hoes to greet the cornball that thought he could step to The Chazz. "Who be you, thinking you can twerk on this block and talk shit about me?" he spat.

"Yo my nigga, My name is Jaden Yuki but on the streets my name is Jadizzle Yubizzle you feel me dawg?"

"ACTUALLY, THE MASTER CHAZZ PREFERS CATS." roared Zane, the Chazz's cock slave.

"That white bitch is new round this block, ignore him. He don't talk street." said Chazz, sweatdropping and cracking his knuckles.

"Yah Yah, so anywizzle I came on this block, and then I went to see you? HAHA get it? Cause like, I physically arrived and then I wiped out my dick and literally /came/ on the block. HA HA Puns are great." said Jaden with a smile. "I wanna duel you."

"What, like with swordz? Cards? Do I like whip out my dick and slap it against yours?" asked Chazz, feeling his heart, which was shaped like a bell pepper, start to beat a little faster.

"No, Fool!" cried the voice of a bluenette shota gangster with glasses. "He means breakdancing!" said Syrus. "Whup his ass, Master Chazz!"

"OooOOOoo00OOoooooHHH!" said Chazz is realization. "Okay, you're on." said Chazz with a smirk, getting out the pieces of cardboard and laying them on the street.

"Aight Aight, this shit be fly." said Jaden, nodding his head and getting ready, looking like excited cheerleader ready to get football in her huge vagina. "Okay nigga start the music.'

So then 30 year old blonde homeless man come in and start rockin back and forth ready to spit the beats. His name is Joey Wheeler and his blind sister died like 420 years ago idk but I mean she had some great tits am i right?

Joey started spittin the beats and the duel was on. Jaden and Chazz were in breakdancing competition and start doing this crazy shit like flopping on floor spin on head and poop on asians because that's what breakdancing was all about when suddenly there was great big disaster.

Jaden was spinning on his head and Chazz was doing this crazy shit of spinning on his elbows when suddenly his pants flew off and he lost his balance, falling over. He had a tiny boner, but it was hard and shined bright like a diamond. it RRRRRIIIIPPPED right through Jaden's pants and landed RIGHT INTO ASSHOLE DING DING 10 POINTS.

Jaden sCREAM because wow no preparation and Chazz didn't even take him out to dinner first that was really rude? But then he moan because 2 be honest (isn't that the guy who is Zane but like doesn't wash his hair) it was really hot and this was his ulterior motive all along.

Chazz BLUSHED and struggled hard trying to rip free but because he's the best dawg on the block his knot had swollen up and him and jaden were link like legend of zelda.

"How could this happen to me?!" sang Chazz, trying to thrust out of Jaden's butthole. Jaden panted hard, actually enjoying the feeling.

"Oh CHAZZ." squealed Jaden. "You make my asshole sizzle with delight my nigga!"

Chazz BURN HOT because blood running to his face as well as penis because his is embarrased horny and flatter. "W-What, you mean you actually like this?" he asked, thrusting experimentally.

Jaden gasped and nodded vigourously. "Yeah nigga, keep on going ya punk bitch i want you to be my baby daddy and pump my asshole full of your spermizzle. Yes yes yES IM GETTING MY gaaaay on!"

So Chazz spin like beyblade on Jaden's asshole and cum inside and they both moan and fuck on cardboard and homeless guy Joey ripped a piece of Zane's arm off to eat and then walked away.

SUDENNLY?;/ BP;LPLOT TWIST BECUZ THERE IS GUNSHOT NOISE.

chazz not notice right away because this is ghetto who cares about gunshot you hear it all time so he keeps fucking for like more hours but then he starts feeling draft and his pee pee is cold and he looked down and SCREAMSFREAM because there is rat eating Jaden's eye and there is gunshot wound in his ear.

"Well at least i know why he stopped moaning." sniffled chazz as he pulled out of Jaden's wrecked bootyhole. "But who could have done this terrible act! I loved him...I wanted to be with him. Oh Jaden...are you still alive...? Speak to me."

"Chazz..." croaked Jaden.

Chazz leaned in close, sobbing so hard his emo kid makeup was smearing. "Yes my sweet?" he asked.

"I'm...I'm..."

"Speak my beloved." whimpered Chazz, holding Jaden close. "What is on your mind?"

"I'm more swag than you." whispered Jaden.

"NOOOOOOOOOOAIAIIAIAIAONONNONONONONONONONONAIAIAIA RETARDEDRA TREEREERRE RETARDED ANNOOOOOOOO" SCREAMED CHAZZ

He threw himself to the floor and does harlem shake screaming and crying and wondering who could have done this.

"Who could have committed such a terrible crime against humanity?!" hiccuped Chazz.

"Do you mean, who could have commited such a charitable deed?"

Chazz gasped, his heart dropping like a stone as he looked up. "Zane's little brother?!" he said, horrified.

Syrus fired two more bullets into Jaden's head. "My name is Syrus motherfucker!" He took out machine gun and made it spell out Syrus in the concrete. "Don't forget it, chaaaaazzz. You'll be screaming it later." he said with a snicker, throwing aside the gun and pulling Chazz off of Jaden's dead body. Chazz was dumbfounded.

"Incredible...the murderer was none other than Zane's little brother...If only I knew his name so I can tell the cops!?" said Chazz.

"SYRUS SYRUS! That's my name, I've been in love with you since we were babies, we've been in the same gang for 14 years!"

"How am I going to find the identity of the one who killed my precious Jaden!" screamed Chazz.

"Oh fuck it, I'm killing you too."

KAPOWBAZINGA Chazz was shot ded and the ambulance came HURTLING TOWARDS DED JADEN AND CHAZZ and all Syrus could do was scream aaaAAAAaaaAAAaaaAa Ambulance came he got run over and all of his bones were broken.

The end. 


End file.
